


Yours Truly

by watashixx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashixx/pseuds/watashixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayase Eri always shut herself inside her room, she's an aloof girl and her happiness can only be found with studying, until her twin brother who always suggest his crazy idea on Eri insisted the most obnoxious idea that he ever had for her twin sister. "Exchange place with me, dress up like a guy, act like me and you can have the girl who's madly in love with me" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly

 

* * *

**"Yo** **urs Truly"**

* * *

"Eiicchi!" A purple haired girl giddily called and tackle hug a certain blonde, this made the blonde almost lost his balance and slightly stumble forward to find his center of gravity.

"Nozomi!" He shouted due to his surprise, if a different person did that to him, he would immediately get mad and give that person a lecture, but we were talking about the purple haired girl, for him Nozomi is an exception to everything.

"Don't do that, both of us might get hurt if I fall" The blonde sighed as he let Nozomi's arms envelop him from behind and enwrap himself into the warm body of purple head

"Don't worry Eiicchi" Nozomi replied cheerfully, her breath tickles the boy's ear in front of her "We've already fallen with each other"

The boy tensed when she heard what the girl had said and Nozomi didn't fail to noticed it

"Eiicchi?" she said warmly "Is something wrong?"

The blonde boy removed his body from the hands of her girl and turned to face her, she put both of his hands on her girl's cheeks to warm it and invade her personal space

"Nothing Nozomi" He tried to give a reassuring smile but failed, all Nozomi could see was his strained smile "It's just, I'm still not used hearing those kind of things" he trailed off

For a moment the boy saw a worried expression on his girl's face but after her explanation it immediately shifted into her gleeful smile

"Eiicchi, you'll get used to it in no time"

The purple head's smile were pure, his girlfriend's smile were genuine and that alone was the reason that made him guilty

_Nozomi, I'm not the person that you fell in love with_

* * *

There's several knock and sometimes banging on her door while calling her name, but she decided to ignore it, because she knows that it would only give her trouble

"Eri!"

Someone shouted and bang on the door again, she hate how enthusiastic her twin brother about his new idea that he will push into her, she continue to read the book that she had right now and ignore her brother. She only peek up from her book when she noticed that the commotion on her door stopped and everything became silent, she sighed in relief when she thought that her brother gave up already but he wasn't.

She jerked when her door forcefully banged open and saw her twin brother showing off keys with his sly smile, his brother would do everything just to annoy her.

"Didn't I tell you that when I locked the door, it means I'm studying?"

She sighed, and it was longer that earlier, she return from reading

"Hey Eri, do you want some fun?" His voice were cheerful just like his personality, completely different from her twin sister, he only shows it on her sister no one else and when he's at school he'll change into 'aloof famous guy' persona

"Yes, and that would be with my books" She said sarcastically but her brother were already immune to it "So go out on my room and leave me with them"

"Come on Eri! You always have your book ever since, all you do was study, study and study, don't you want something new?"

She decided to stay silent, arguing with her twin brother will lead to nothing

"You're always here at home, being home schooled. It's very different on an actual school you know?" Her twin brother continued, he already expects Eri's silent treatment on him

"So I want you enjoy your life, exchange place with me, dress up like a guy and act like me, as if someone's going to notice our difference"

Both of them were quarter Russian, their height, the shades on their eyes are the same and he's right if Eri dress up like him no one would notice their difference

But as what she thought it was another obnoxious idea.

"I know you'll enjoy the school and the thrill of getting found out!" He laugh out loud at his idea "And you know there was one girl who is deadly madly inlove with me, you can have her"

Her eyebrows twitched when she heard this "Excuse me I am a girl too" she gave him a deadpanned expression but she was ignored

"And another thing that I know will pique your interest" his sly smile returned "There was a girl in our school who always scored perfect on all exams, I can't even do that!" he stomped on the floor like a frustrated child

And he's right it really pique the girl's interest, there's no way someone can beat his brother on his school if they were talking about academics, well except her.

"No way, you can't even score higher than me" She retorted defensively, no one is as intelligent as her

She fell into her twin's trap, her twin can almost read through her ever since they were little and what she said isn't an exception, she can see her twin's Cheshire grin as he pull out his phone and dialed someone without leaving his gaze on Eri

There was a playful hint on his eyes when someone pick up from the other line "Goodmorning Grandmother" He observe the girl's face and it immediately became nervous. Her brother was blackmailing him, he would tell to their grandmother that she gave up being a ballerina and she won't loved the idea.

"Eii!" She called the attention on her twin and quickly ran into him to take the phone but the boy swiftly evaded all the attempts

"Yes grandmother we were both okay" he smiled, evilly on the girl, he continue "Ah you know grandmother Eri here quitted-"

"Fine!" Eri shouted, she agreed on the terms of her twin while giving the boy a deadly glare "I'll do it" Her breathing were heavy while controlling her anger

The smile on Eii's face widen, he continue talking to their grandmother "Yes I'm saying that Eri quitted being homeschooled"

* * *

All she need to do was to cut her hair short, wear Otonokizaka's male uniform and deepen her voice a little like her brother to shift place with him. Luckily enough Eii's voice isn't really deep and his persona was very similar to her personality.

It was her first day on her twin's classes, and Eri already sighed for umpteenth time, who would've thought that her brother were really 'famous' on this school. All of the male student's stares were daggering on her, while the females stares at her with a dreamy look. But luckily no one tried to approach her, or to say it appropriately they already 'lost their hope' to approach the blonde.

"Ayase-san"

That's what she thought, there was still one girl that bravely called her, or to be exactly her twin brother. She turn around and saw a purple haired girl getting nervous under her stare. Eri held her gaze while she started to hear some classmate's murmur

"She's at it again"

"How many time does she need to get rejected just to realize that Ayase-san will never accept her?"

"Though she's brave one"

"Or you could say persistent"

Eri look at those whispering girls and they stop, she sighed inwardly

_That's why I hate schools_

"Uhmmmm.."

It made Eri look back at her again, she was fidgeting now and was staring too hard at the floor, she waited for the purple haired girl again to continue but still, there was silence. The purple haired girl had consumed a lot of her time and Eri decided to walk past through her, she waited if the girl will run after her but she stayed standing at the same spot with a crestfallen face.

It happened consecutively when Eri took his brother's classes, during their lunch or sometimes break time, this girl would always call her yet she's not going to say something and it will end up on walking past through her again.

But this time it was different, she was called again and was asked

"Ayase-san would you like to have lunch with me?"

Eri were surprised, or to say flabbergasted, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't say that she's also proud at the girl for she could always see how the purple haired girl gave all of her courage by just by calling her, no her twin, and right now it seems that she had struggle enough to collect courage to ask her a question now.

Eri could see the girl fidgeting again out of nervousness while staring at the ground, still waiting for an answer and not minding the whispers of their classmates.

"Toujou's going to be rejected again"

Eri wanted to reward the girl for collecting such courage that she doesn't have back then, Eri wanted to prove something to their classmates that this girl's courage were admirable, but she can't, she don't want to get involve with anyone else.

"Sorry, I can't"

* * *

It actually took the blonde a lot of time to realize that the girl that her twin talking about was Toujou Nozomi. The girl that was madly in love with him. Upon realizing, it came to her, how long has been Toujou In love with her twin?, how long Toujou has been approaching her brother?, and how long Toujou has been always rejected?

To be honest since the courageous act that the purple haired girl have done. Toujou became the center of her interest. Eri would always watch the timid purple haired girl few rows in front of her during classes and sometimes catch the gazes that the girl gave to her and wouldn't fail to notice the blush that will appear on her cheeks.

A dozing off Nozomi also never cease to entertain her

"Ayase Eii"

She was called, no her brother was called, she noticed that the purple haired girl jerked and awoken upon hearing her twin's name, Eri smiled inwardly for she finds it cute. She stood and walks towards their teacher who was handling their exam papers, everyone is quiet and watching her every movement except for Nozomi who were staring at her desk.

"Congratulations Ayase, you beat your own record, you almost got perfect on every exams with 1 or 2 mistakes"

Around of applause resounded the classroom. Eri felt victorious, she felt pride on her chest, if her unbeaten brother on this school couldn't even beat her then who's the real unbeaten?

_But wait_

"Toujou Nozomi"

_I remember Eii saying that someone is intelligent than him_

"Congratulations you got perfect scores on all of your exams"

Her head and eyes reflexively turned to the girl standing in front taking all the examination papers. Eri were too surprise to notice that there were no applauses unlike her

_No way_

The timid girl that she's always watching, the timid girl that always doze off during classes and the girl that is madly in love with her brother are only one person.

"Toujou Nozomi"

She murmured, feeling the sensation of the purple haired girl's name on her tongue. Eri watched how awkwardly the girl reach for her papers and walks back to her seat.

Her twin brother were right, this girl really pique Eri's interest

* * *

After the realization on Eri's side, Nozomi's everyday's persistent questions about going a lunch with her still continues and Eri's answer wouldn't change, until she noticed that lately asking Eri for a lunch lessen, it became every other day.

She actually feel relieved and lonely at the same time, relieved because their classmate's whispering behind Nozomi's back will lessen and lonely because of the thought that the girl will eventually gave up on her.

Later on, she found out the reason why Nozomi's persistency lessen. Today she was waiting for the girl to approach her but she didn't, she just hurriedly took her lunch box and ran out of the classroom. She doesn't want to invade her privacy or stalk her but her mind tells her to do it anyway, she naturally walks out of the classroom and calmly scanned her surroundings to find the running purple haired girl but she's now out of sight, she tried to find her but because she's still unfamiliar with some places in the school and her low stamina she almost gave up, until she heard laughter coming upstairs or to be exactly on the rooftop

She stealthily walks towards the rooftop and from peeking on the glass of the ajar door she could see figure of two girls laughing with all of their hearts, sitting on the floor while having their lunch.

Eri were entranced at the sight of Nozomi, her face full of worry, nervousness and shyness were gone and it was now a happy and relaxed expression. But after a couple of minutes she was cut-off from her entranced state, and notice the other girl beside Nozomi, she's a petite girl with a raven colored hair, and she's the reason why Nozomi was laughing.

_So she was the reason why_

She felt a pang of jealousy, she can't make the purple haired girl laugh like that, all she could do is to reject her, and leave her dejected.

Everything is new to Eri, her emotion took over her, she would definitely remember the girl's face, and it was out of selfishness and possessiveness.

The next day Eri were unconsciously watching Nozomi all throughout the classes, at the middle of the last class before lunch break Nozomi fell asleep and their teacher didn't mind because its 'Toujou' that they were talking about, the most timid yet most responsible and diligent student on the class. Until lunch break came and she haven't woken up yet, her hands were getting sweaty since morning because of what she planned today.

She gathered all of her courage and stood

_So this is what Toujou-san feels everytime she's about to approach me._

Her steps and breathing became heavy and her mind wants her to back out from her plans, but she really needs to do it, her mind and heart couldn't bear the thought about this girl giving up on her.

"T-Toujou-san"

She stuttered upon calling the sleeping girl's name, she's now standing beside the desk of Nozomi and waiting for the response but as expected the sleeping haired girl replied nothing. The blonde don't know if she would feel relieved, and just walk away to lie on herself 'it's because she is sleeping, yes yes couldn't help it' or wait for the girl to wake up and let her heart die because of its erratic beating out of nervousness while pursuing her plan.

She don't know what to do, she didn't anticipate that the purple haired girl would fall into sleep, backing out today is still an option but she doesn't want to think again that she's going another lunch with the raven haired girl.

Luckily all of their classmates were out to have lunch somewhere else, they were the only one on the classroom. She shakily let out an inhaled air to ease her nervousness and saw a slight movement on Nozomi.

Nozomi's buried face under her arms turn to the side which lets the blonde saw Nozomi's cute peaceful sleeping face

"Harasho"

She unconsciously let out a word of amazement. She stare on Nozomi's face for a while and leisurely travels her eyes on every feature of the sleeping girl's face.

It was indeed another rare sight

For some reason she felt all of her nervousness were gone now, she also felt peaceful as she watch the other girl sleeping. Eri slowly pull a chair near them and place it beside Nozomi's desk. Eri sat and lean forward with her crossed arms on the backrest, she rest her chin on it while watching the sleeping girl.

"Hey timid girl"

Eri said softly

"It's lunch time, aren't you going to invite again?"

She was talking to the sleeping girl with a warm smile, she already expect nothing so she continue, not leaving her gaze on the sleeping girl.

"Hey, Nozomi wake up"

Her heart felt ablaze, who would've thought that she could say her name infront of the owner, it felt so right, she wanted to try it again

"Nozomi~"

The way she called the girl is as if she was pleading, but her big grin immediately loosen when she was captured by the sleepy emerald eyes of its owner, at first they were both at lost and after a couple of seconds, both of them gave a furious blush, Eri leaned back and unconsciously seated straightly while Nozomi quickly slides her chair away from the blonde still astonished on the sight of the blonde who is almost near on her personal space after waking up.

"I'm..."

Nozomi broke the silence and as usual she still having a hard time talking to the blonde

"Im very sor-"

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong"

Eri said coldly, she really wanted to say it in a friendly way but because of her nervousness and being not used to it, it ended this kind of cold tone. It made Nozomi jerk upon hearing her cold words, she's starting to fidget again out of nervousness

"I'm sorry for apologizing"

She said weakly, her heads were hanging low again, didn't she just say that she didn't need to apologize?

Eri smiles on Nozomi and let a small heartful laugh. How timid can this girl can be?

"Hey Toujou-san"

The girl flinched when Eri called her, but right now the blonde called her with a warm attempt

"Would you like to have a lunch with me?"

Unbeknownst to her she had just let someone in into her life

* * *

She don't know why but, she easily open up with Nozomi, At first they would be shy with each other and eat lunch at the rooftop in silence, but despite of that silence they enjoy each other's company every day. Nervous at first but gradually improving their casual conversation little by little, and the rooftop became their place where Nozomi and Eri could be their self

The quarter Russian found out that she had a funny way of talking that their classmate were teasing about because they live for how many years but move a lot around on kansai region. That she actually works as a shrine maiden and lives alone. That she's currently learning Tarot card reading and she's an honor student ever since because she doesn't have what they called friends.

She also found out the reason why she fell in love with her twin brother. She could notice the old Nozomi again, the timid Nozomi beside her on the rooftop while having lunch, she knows the reason why though, their topic fell on why Nozomi fell in love with her brother. Eri actually has been dying to find out why.

Nozomi thinking that her brother was the one infront of her, she felt nervous, she felt that she's going to confess for the second time.

"Isitweirdtofallinlovebecauseyoudoesnthaveanyfriendslikeme?!"

Eri found out, ever since Nozomi realize that Eii doesn't have friends like her and have a problem conversing with others, it immediately took her interest and somehow gradually fell in love with the boy. Nozomi said that its okay not to give her an answer, being a friend to her right now was enough, she couldn't ask to much

Eri felt something wrong with her chest, she didn't realize the reason until reshuffling class when they became 2nd years came

Her mouth were agape and Nozomi were giving her an apologetic smile, they were looking up at the assigned classroom of the student at the school grounds.

Her name were not in the set of names where Nozomi is in. She didn't anticipate it, she became independent being with Nozomi every single minute and she didn't now what to do now that they were separated.

"Eiicchi"

It was the endearment that her friend gave to her, she saw the warm smile that Nozomi gave to her and all her worries had gone away immediately.

There's no way Nozomi will leave her with other friends if she made one right?

* * *

"Toujou's going to be confessed"

Chattering of her classmate's made Eri jolt from what she's doing on the table, she's doing their seatwork as fast as she could so she won't let the purple haired girl wait for her and so she could go home together with Nozomi.

"Someone saw a student putting a love letter on her locker and just now she was called on the rooftop"

_Isn't that our special place?_

Before reshuffling the class both of them somehow open up with their classmates, they finally made some friends and Nozomi's image changed now. They would sometimes ask if the blonde already accepted Nozomi because they completely changed when they started hanging out with each other. But Nozomi will always reply them by waving her hand in front of her while stating her complete disagreement on the thought.

They complete each other's weakness, Eri were the one who gave Nozomi confidence and brings out Nozomi's best out of her, while Nozomi were always there to support Eri in times of stressful days.

And because of that many student also started to appreciate the person she completed.

Eri don't know why but sometimes she wanted Nozomi to return on being a timid girl, where no one can appreciate her, where the only one who appreciate Nozomi was her.

She didn't finish her seatwork, she hurriedly arranged her things and ran towards the rooftop. She ran as fast as she could but her body gave up when she heard a voice full of determination

"Toujou-san please forget Ayase, he's just playing with you!"

She stopped infront of the ajar door that leads to the rooftop and catch her breath.

"I love you and I want you to go out with me"

Her breathing hitched, the heaviness on her chest when she hears someone confessed on Nozomi started to become unbearable

Why is there so many unknown emotion and first time with the purple haired friend?

* * *

"Eiicchi, why are you sulking? You haven't talk to me during our free time"

Nozomi asked her with her sweet kansai accent. Unbeknownst to Nozomi, just hearing that endearment with Nozomi's sweet kansai accent was enough to cheer her up

"I'm not sulking"

But that wasn't enough right now, she avert her eyes and unconsciously pouted, yes the clever and cute Ericchika was pouting. Who would've like the fact that Nozomi's getting a lot of love letter and confession in just a week? That the person she love is getting a lot of attention and admirers now. Well Eri somehow thank them for making her realize she already love Nozomi but she always thought

_I already gave my gratitude so now please remove your eyes on Nozomi or I will pull it out_

Because of that she's acting like a child right now and Nozomi finds it cute.

"If you say so"

The purple haired girl replied neutrally, simply unconvinced with the blonde's reply. Eri continues to walk beside Nozomi until she noticed that the girl suddenly stopped from her tracks

_D-did I make her mad?_

The thought were more terrifying than the thought that her grandmother learned that she already quit ballet.

She saw Nozomi turning and start to walk again on a different route, Eri panicked and grabs Nozomi's hand and stop her

"W-wait Nozomi, where are you going?"

The purple haired girl gave her a questioning and worried look

"Eiicchi this is where we always part right? This is my way to my house and that is yours"

Eri were flabbergasted, she actually forgotten about that.

"O-oh"

Eri let out a short surprised voice and it made the purple haired girl giggle

"Eiicchi are you okay?"

Nozomi was concern on her, she just made Nozomi worried because of her.

"I am fine"

Eri meekly replied with her head hanging low, she tighten her hold on Nozomi's hand and Nozomi didn't fail to notice it

"Eiicchii are you perhaps jealous?"

She jerk upon hearing those words, she don't know what to say, she don't know what to retort, she don't want to lie on Nozomi. Silence fell over them for a minute then Eri nod slightly indicating that Nozomi was right. The purple haired girl fully face the blonde and put her hands on her cheeks

"Look at me"

The way she said those words were almost gentle, Eri tilt her head to meet the emerald eyes of Nozomi, they have been with each other for a long time but Eri still get entranced with that emerald orbs. The blonde saw Nozomi giving her a reassuring smile and lean into her, Nozomi slightly bow Eri's head and the blonde felt a kiss on her forehead and the following words make her heart flutter

"Eiicchi, you're the only one I love and you know that"

Upon hearing those words, her insecurities and doubts were temporarily gone immediately, Nozomi was successful on reassuring the blonde. Eri nods and hummed as a reply to Nozomi, she doesn't need to verbalize her feelings, she didn't need to confessed her feelings, for they came in a point that they mutually understand each other. They are contended on their current relationship now, Eri thought that it's okay if her feelings were left unspoken, but that's what she only thought

"Then why are meeting those girls and boys for their confession? Why are you replying to their letter?"

"Eiicchi, everyone deserves a proper answer"

Those words struck into her, she's right, Nozomi is always right, Nozomi knows how it feels to be rejected in an improper way, Nozomi has been through with that kind of situation under Eri, so she doesn't want others to be in a state like her back then.

Eri became determined, she doesn't want this kind of relationship anymore, and she wants to properly convey her unspoken feelings. Nozomi also deserves a proper answer that she haven't given

* * *

"Ayase-san good luck!"

"I'll be rooting for you!"

"I'll vote for you!"

"This section's votes are automatically yours!"

There were large uproars and cheers on the classroom, today is the day where all the students with the interest on being a president will properly announce their candidacy for the next student council election and Eri signed up, she can't feel any nervousness but excitement

"Eiicchi, are you sure with this? Is it too sudden? You only had 3 days to prepare for your speech"

"Nozomi, you worried too much, you may be right that I had only small time to prepare this but I put my feelings on this, I know I can convey this one and it will be successful"

Eri give her cheeky grin and pat Nozomi on her head, he was full of determination, confidence and excitement.

* * *

"Ayase Eii"

She was called, she stood and walk towards the podium with her cheeky smile that makes Nozomi fall in love with her all over again, and everyone noticed the different atmosphere around the blonde unlike the seriousness of the other candidates. Eri was grinning like crazy.

"Goodmorning. As you already know I am Ayase Eii" She paused and audiences wait for her to continue, they thought that her speech was similar to the others but it's not. She stood there for a different reason.

"And I came here to announce not my candidacy but my rivalry against Nozomi's admirers"

It takes a couple of seconds for her words to sink in into the audience, and whispers murmurs started to resound on the auditorium.

"Right now I'm going to let you taste the bitterness of your great defeat"

Eri gave a coy smile while eyeing one by one all Nozomi's admirers that she could remember.

"Nozomi" Her voice was full of confidence and determination. The whispering and murmurs stopped and all of eyes in the auditorium look at the said girl.

"Like what you said to me, I'm not honest with myself, that I don't know to verbalize my emotions but let me tell you something that will convey all of my emotions and feelings verbally"

She paused and saw a tensed Nozomi, she giving a strained smile, probably because she's not used on everyone's eyes and attention on her

"I'm very grateful that you fell in love with me Nozomi and I'm very thankful for not giving up on me"

The blonde on the podium arrange her neck tie out of nervousness and excitement on how Nozomi and everyone will react on her next words, she inhaled enough of air and finally she said the words that will proclaim her victory among her rivals

"So" she paused her throat was starting to get dry, her gaze never leaves the emerald orbs "I love you Toujou Nozomi!" Her voice squeaked when she confessed, she blushed and wants to die from embarrassment, but she continued "Please go out with me!" She bowed and her forehead hit the microphone, the thud can be heard all throughout the auditorium.

Everyone on the campus knows the unrequited love of Nozomi, even teachers, and everyone knows how harsh Ayase's rejection when it became to her back then.

Voice squeaking and hitting her forehead with a microphone, who would've thought that the famous Ayase did a lame act during her confession. Who would thought that the famous boy who always rejects Nozomi back then will finally reciprocate Nozomi's feeling.

Silence came while everyone wait for Nozomi's answer

"Of course I will" Thanks to the silence that Nozomi voice was heard, Eri's head perked up and face the purple haired girl, she's been with Nozomi for too long and the blonde haven't seen this kind of smile that Nozomi was giving to her right now, it was full of happiness. While being mesmerize with Nozomi she heard the girl continue

"After all I'm already in love with you before you fell inlove with me"

A large commotion came, a loud cheer can be hear and a large tsk and groan from Nozomi's admirers can also be heard.

Finally they are official to the whole school.

Finally unrequited love were reciprocated

And those unspoken words were finally spoken.

* * *

Eri back out from being a candidate on being the next president, she didn't even want to become a president at the first place, she just want to announce her love for Nozomi and the fact that Nozomi was hers to begin with.

Nozomi's suitors finally gave up, they don't even have a match with the famous Ayase who ranks 2nd on academics and ranks 1st on looks, though they were still letters on Nozomi's locker, some of those are love letters and the rest were fan letters supporting their love

"Eiicchi I think we already need to walk"

Nozomi was falling even more deeper in love with the blonde, every time she see her cuteness when she's jelly, her seriousness during school works, her dedication to their relationship, her possessiveness etc. and another characteristic of the blonde the she just discovered was her clinginess. She had another reason to fall deeply in love again on the blonde.

"Nozomi, 5 more minutes"

Eri pleaded, almost like child, they are currently on the festival that Eri insisted. After meeting her girlfriend on the place where they should meet, Eri slump her body forward the purple haired girl and hugged her, she was on the verge of tears

"Nozomi, I miss you"

"Eiicchi you're overacting, we just saw each other yesterday"

Eri snuggle more into Nozomi, and Nozomi reciprocated it by tightening her hugged and planting kisses on blonde's temple, they stayed like that for awhile, not minding everyone who saw them. They just enjoy hugging each other.

When Nozomi noticed that Eri won't release her hugged soon and people are eyeing on them, she gave a strained smile, she don't know what to do with this kind of Eri

"Your hand Nozomi"

Nozomi somewhat made the blonde release her hug and decided to enjoy the festival with the blonde. Eri interlock hers with Nozomi's hand and didn't even release it for a minute. The fireworks is what they came for, while waiting for it they visit every stand, talk everything that comes into their mind, and sometimes Nozomi would tease her, after all Nozomi came to love Eri's furious blush.

Eri's felt her life was at her fullest, she ranks on academics and had a girlfriend that she could ever wish for.

But that's what she only thought.

"Ah"

While walking towards an available seat, a child pulled a prank on her, a water splashed on her, she was hit by a water gun. Nozomi laugh at her and buy a set of clothes. Eri took it and ran towards the nearest restroom leaving the purple haired girl on the bench

"Hurry up Eiicchi, fireworks going to start soon"

The blonde ran as fast as she could and tried to change immediately, she could hear other people talking about the fireworks, its starting now. After changing she ran back again, not minding the people that she hit and saw a yakiniku stand.

"Wow, this is rare, Nozomi might love this"

She bought enough for both of them and continue to ran, she's imagining Nozomi watching the fireworks alone on the same place where she leave Nozomi but she didn't anticipate what she saw.

Under the vast of sky with full of fireworks. Nozomi was kissing her, Nozomi was kissing her mirror image. Yes Nozomi was kissing her twin.

Her steps halted immediately, her breath was ragged, and the plastic with Yakiniku dropped beside her as her heartbreaks from the view in front of her.

And then she remembered again the reality that she already forgot.

She's Ayase Eri not Ayase Eii

And she's not the person whom Nozomi fell in love with.

* * *

Nozomi's gentleness wasn't for her, Nozomi's kindness wasn't for her. That's what she began to think after running from the festival.

Nozomi wasn't hers to begin with

She want to cry but tear wont flow from her eyes, she want to get mad on her twin but he's not at fault, he didn't say to fall in love with Nozomi, she just did unbeknownst to her own knowledge.

Eri began to return on being aloof person, she's starting to ignore her classmates again and her smile lessen. She doesn't talk to anybody except Nozomi. Everyone notice the drastic change on Eri and thought if something was happening between the two but whenever they saw the couple there's nothing wrong, they still the famous dere dere couple on the whole school.

But Nozomi knows everything about Eri, she can read Eri.

"Eiicchi, you've been hugging me all day"

Today is Sunday and Nozomi was on the floor table, she in the middle of doing her home works when she decided to visit the purple haired girl.

The purple haired girl tried to remove herself from Eri's hug, she knows Eri is clingy but she notice that Eri became more and more clinger than the usual.

The blonde gave a groan of disagreement, as she tighten her hugged from behind not wanting to get separated with the other girl, she rest her head on Nozomi's shoulder and eye her alluring neck, every breathe that Eri takes brings shiver to Nozomi's spine.

"I need to prepare dinner now, I'll cook for both of us, what do you want?"

Nozomi manage to question the blonde, trying to not mind the sensation that she's currently having. She and Eri are alone on her house, they are alone on her bedroom with Eri being more intimate with her. Eri's breathe brings impure thought on her yet she always shakes those thoughts out of her mind.

The blonde shifted her head as she think of answers, her gaze somehow fell on Nozomi's lips

"Something sweet"

Eri said subconsciously and remembers what happened that night, she frowns as she dip her head again on Nozomi's neck, she doesn't want to separate herself on the girl, that alone can reassure her that Nozomi was still with her.

"Eiicchi, didn't I tell you that chocolates are a no-no for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

_Im not Eiicchi, Nozomi_

Eri didn't reply, the alluring scent of Nozomi invaded her mind and lean back a little to know the source, it was the purple haired girl's neck, and it was inviting her.

_Nozomi's first kiss wasn't mine_

She leans again, not for reassurance that Nozomi was with her right now but because of the urge to kiss it

Nozomi gave a surprised yelped while the weird sensation that she's feeling earlier became strong. The action of Eri made her weak, the actions of Eri arouse her.

"E-eiicchi"

Nozomi bit her lips, holding herself from voicing her arousal, how does a simple kiss of Eri on neck can do such things like this on her.

But Nozomi didn't last long, she let out a sexy moan when Eri decided to suck Nozomi between her kisses. It made Eri stop and look at the purple haired girl, it was the first time she heard Nozomi moaning. Nozomi was furiously blushing, Nozomi hands were cupping her mouth as she turn her face where Eri won't see it.

Though she's not Nozomi's first kiss, she was the first one who marked the purple haired girl's skin.

* * *

Eri distance herself from Nozomi, she haven't been clinging on her and haven't been cheerful lately. It's quite obvious to everyone. Her conscience couldn't take it, she respect Nozomi but she let her emotions and desires took over her. Adding that she' not being honest with Nozomi, she felt guilty, she felt she doesn't deserve Nozomi's love. Well Nozomi's love isn't hers to begin with.

After that night Eri decided to go home, atmosphere began to be awkward for both of them. It's been a week now since that night and they doesn't have a proper conversation yet. Nozomi would still hang out with Eri during their free time but it's not like back then for Eri would keep everything to minimum.

Noticing the change on their relationship, Nozomi's suitors begin to move again by asking her out and giving a lot of love letters. Nozomi's having a hard time again and Eri isn't helping her instead Eri is helping those suitors.

"Do what you want" Eri meekly said, those suitor can't see her confidence, her possessiveness and coldness as they ask for Nozomi's hand for the Bonfire dance that their school going to commence this night.

She don't know what to do, she doesn't have the right on the first place.

_"Ayase meet me at the rooftop before the bonfire dance"_

Nozomi texted her, it was a simple message but it brings fear to her, Nozomi isn't using the endearment that she love, she felt she already lost Nozomi.

Eri skipped all of her classes and stay to their special place, the rooftop, she lay there while waiting for the purple haired girl. Though her body was there her mind was at lost on what's going to happen.

Nozomi called her here, she might be mad, she might broke up with her , she might found someone already, she might already accepted one of her admirer's hand.

These thoughts brings unbearable pain to her chest, tears started to flow and cry of agony can be heard. How does it ended up in this kind of situation?

"Ayase-san"

Eri fell asleep, and the sweet kansai accent of Nozomi woke her up, an angel woke her up. Eri was a bit lost at first but realize that she's at the rooftop and she fell asleep while crying earlier.

Nozomi can see Eri's eyes and she smiled warmly on her, Eri is still thinking her, the quarter Russian blonde cried because of her.

"Sorry I'm late, some students kept begging for my permission to dance with them"

"It's fine"

Nozomi's gentleness and kindness right now made Eri's worries resurface, she thought Nozomi is mad at her.

"Well it's your fault to begin with, you pushed them into me"

_It's because I don't deserve you Nozomi_

"I'm very sorry" The blonde meekly said, she hangs her head low while waiting for the worst.

"Why are you apologizing? Is it because you push me into them? Is it because of what you did to me that night? Is it because you leave me during the festival?-"

Eri's head quickly face Nozomi, she's giving her a neutral expression, and she don't know if Nozomi was mad at her. Eii told her that he met Nozomi and he court Nozomi back into her house, that's all, he didn't say other things. So why Nozomi said that she left her?

"-Or is it because you haven't been completely honest on me ever since?"

That hit the spot, she was currently dumbfounded, Nozomi can really read through her. Her sea of emotions are killing her.

"Ayase"

Nozomi took a step towards her, she was giving her usual warm smile that removes her insecurities and worries, the smile that gave her assurance, the smile that made her fall in love with Nozomi all over again. The purple haired girl cupped her cheeks, and force Eri to meet her gaze, Eri's very afraid right now, Nozomi can see how vulnerable Eri right now, she on the verge of tears and anytime Eri will break from her emotions.

"Tell me, do you still love me?"

Eri lean on Nozomi's hand and hold it as if her life depends on it

"Nozomi I'm not the person who-" Her voice are broken, she's having a hard time speaking because of the heaviness on her chest

"I'm asking you a question" Nozomi interrupted Eri " And that not the answer on my question"

Eri gulped as she mentally prepared herself, Nozomi might loathe her but her conscience cannot take it anymore, Nozomi need to know everything

"Nozomi I'm not Eii" She gave all of her courage to say it, it somehow relieved her but it also gave her another fear for she didn't know what Nozomi's reaction

"I'm asking you if you still love me"

Eri could hear the seriousness on Nozomi's voice, didn't she hear what she just said?

"Nozomi, listen to-"

"Just tell me you still love me" Nozomi insist as she said these words with a shaky voice, not letting Eri to finish what she's about to say. Eri saw the sudden change on Nozomi's face, it's a sudden turn of events. Nozomi's the one giving an afraid expression while on the verge of tears and Eri became calm upon hearing and seeing Nozomi in a state like this.

She never saw Nozomi like this before, she usually have her mask that hides her emotions. Nozomi never become vulnerable like she is today.

"Nozo-"

"I may don't know your name, but I know what kind of person you are" Nozomi's strength left her and she leans against her for support, she rest her head on Eri's shoulder, she continue "I already know from the start that you're not Eii, I already know from the start the your his twin"

"Then why-"

"Everyone misunderstood my intentions, I'm not in love with Eii, I just want to become friends with him because I know how it feels to be alone, I'm not dumb to not know your difference, Eii acts like that as a defense mechanism while you act like that because it's your own personality."

When Nozomi notice that Eri won't comment about what she confessed, she speak again

"I didn't tell you because I want you to voluntarily explain things for me" Nozomi finally break herself from all of her emotions that she bottled up, tears flows on her cheeks as she hugged the blonde

"So tell me" Nozomi was sobbing now "Do you still love me?"

Eri's insecurities and worries that brings heaviness on her chest suddenly gone away, Nozomi love her as a person though she dont know her name, and Nozomi love her as Eri not Eii. That alone brought her in a state of ecstasy.

She tightened her embraced, she's happy to see this kind of Nozomi. Their places shifted this time, the Nozomi who always reassure her was the one right now being reassured. Eri planted kiss on her temples, she's smiling right now because of Nozomi's cuteness when she's like this

"Of course, I do" She said between her kisses and whispers to Nozomi's ear " and I'll always do"

Sounds of Nozomi's cry became louder, was it because of agony or happiness? Eri knows, both of them knows, it's a cry because of Nozomi's happiness and relief. Eri comforts her as she continue kissing Nozomi, indicating that everything's okay now

"How about you Nozomi? Do you love me?"

A simple nod convey Nozomi's feeling

"Great" Eri gave a short giggle and pat Nozomi's head "By the way" she paused waiting for the girl to look up at her and when Nozomi did, she continue

"I'm Ayase Eri, Nice to meet you"

* * *

All eyes were on them as Eri hold Nozomi's hands and courted her towards the bonfire, the famous couple got everyone's attention. The students let a sigh of relief when they saw their couple being together again. And of course everyone didn't fail to notice the puff on their eyes, Nozomi's admirer can't help to get furious on Eri, but they can't do anything about it.

Nozomi and Eri didn't care about their surrounding as they walk and stop, they are conscious with each other, they don't need anyone to bother them right now. Eri release their intertwined hands and kneel her one leg in front of Nozomi while gesturing her hand. Nozomi gladly held out her hands and they began to dance. They sway and dance with the rhythm of the songs as the silence between them felt so right.

"By the way Nozomi" Eri decided to cut the silence

"What is it?"

"If you knew the difference between Eii and me then why did you kiss him during the festival?"

Nozomi knows that her Eri was pouting without looking back, well she already knows what kind of face Eri always gave to her when the blonde talks about her jealousy.

"I just express my gratitude, because of him I had a chance to meet you"

"Then why on the lips?"

Nozomi stop from dancing and turned around to face Eri, and she was right, the quarter Russian was pouting right now

"It's only on the cheek" the purple haired girl gave her a questioning look

Eri became silent as she blush furiously because of the things that she misunderstood. Nozomi smiled on the sight of Eri.

"It's still a kiss Nozomi!" Eri was starting to act like a child again and Nozomi always find it cute, but she need to stop Eri's tantrums before other fell for Eri's cute side

"Yes, Yes, I won't kiss other again. I know someone's jelly, please, how could I make it up for you?"

"A parfait after this would be fine"

_Seriously how can this creature be so cute?_

"Oh someone wants something sweet right now. Sure" Nozomi agreed and a thought entered her, she gave Eri a sly grin "Would you like to have it right now?"

Nozomi didn't wait for Eri to process her words, she grabs the blonde's shoulder and quickly invaded her personal space as she gave Eri a quick kiss on her lips. Nozomi saw the dumbfound face of Eri when she release the kiss. The Russian run her hands through her lips.

_Indeed, it's sweeter than the chocolates_

Finally, she was cut-off from the state of being entranced and lean her forehead on Nozomi's

"More" She requested, more like pleaded? Who knows but it made Nozomi giggle

"Ericchi is sure hungry" she said with her playful voice, Eri heard her new endearment and it give her fluttering feelings, at last she's not Eiicchi but Ericchi. She can be who she is with Nozomi.

Nozomi didn't let Eri wait. She dove for the second time towards the blonde's lips for the big event on their lives. As their lips met, neither of them moved, neither of them breathed, neither of them had a heartbeat. Nozomi wrapped her hands around Eri's neck and Eri on Nozomi's waist as she tugged the purple haired girl closer. Their senses took over their body, their scent was all they could smell and their lips was all they could taste. Warm feeling elicited all throughout their body, neither of them were capable on rational thought for both were too absorbed into others worlds. They wanted to be melted with each other's warmth, the warmth that they ever had in their life.

But unfortunately Eri needed to breathe, she pulled back from Nozomi's lips and blinked tiredly up into emerald eyes. She was breathing heavy

_It seems that I need to build stamina that I lack because of being homeschooled back then_

Eri didn't failed to notice Nozomi's gentle smile for her, their face are still closed with each other. Eri decided to give Nozomi one last kiss on her forehead.

"Nozomi, gochiso sama deshita"

She never thought that her twin brother's obnoxious idea will be the best Idea that he ever had.

* * *

 **Uhhmmmm… This is a sort of compensation for being in a slump state on the 3** **rd** **chapter of 'Half', I don't know how to bring my thought into words. I'm very sorry, I hope followers will bear with my crappy and slow updates.**

**Anyways thank you for reading this story until the end, I really miss writing a NozoEli fiction. Sorry for using you Nico again and the OC as Eri's twin but I really need them to insert here.**

**Its "E-i-i" guys I know how it sounds when Nozomi calls Eri as Eiicchi, it sounds Ecchi HAHA!**

**As usual I apologize for my grammars mistakes and everything that hurt your eyes while reading this. I tried myself to proofread and this is the best that I could do.**

**For the sake of who doesn't know** _**"gochiso sama deshita"** _ **it means** _**"it was quite a feast",** _ **this is how Japanese express their gratitude after eating a meal**

**And for people who are curious about the title "Yours truly", this can be used to refer to oneself. I hope you got the idea why I choose this title.**

**Nico:**  Nico Nico Nii~, WTH author-san! So my role here is just for-

 **Myself:**   _*Let out an exasperated sigh._  Fine! Fine! You can have your Maki, just don't start anything.

 **Nico:**  Huh?! I never said-

 **Myself:**  So see you guys on my next update~ :D

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

*Throws a red headed girl into Nico, Nico lost her balance and both of them feel on the ground

 **Myself:**  Is everything all right now? I gave you your Maki. Now please excuse me.

 **Maki:**  What's the meaning of this?!

 **Nico:**  I thought you'll write an extra story about me and Maki?!

 **Myself:**  Ohohoho~ so you really want to be paired up with Maki on this story

 **Maki:**  I'm out of this, this is stupid  _*Starts to walk away_

 **Myself:**  Yeah yeah too Lazy here, I'm outta here too

 **Nico:**  Hey!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story until the end. Sorry for using you Nico again and the OC as Eri's twin but I really need them to insert here.
> 
> Its "E-i-i" guys I know how it sounds when Nozomi calls Eri as Eiicchi, it sounds Ecchi HAHA!
> 
> As usual I apologize for my grammars mistakes and everything that hurt your eyes while reading this. I tried myself to proofread and this is the best that I could do.
> 
> For the sake of who doesn't know "gochiso sama deshita" it means "it was quite a feast", this is how Japanese express their gratitude after eating a meal
> 
> And for people who are curious about the title "Yours truly", this can be used to refer to oneself. I hope you got the idea why I choose this title.


End file.
